


"Blue" T.W.D. Negan Fan-fiction

by VillainousAllure



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Loss of Innocence, Murder, Rape, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainousAllure/pseuds/VillainousAllure
Summary: Story starts off where everyone gets to meet you Blue, a 19 year old blue eyed black southern girl with dirty blonde hair. Negan finds you in your time of need and you two have more similarities than he would've ever imaged and he then decides to mold you just like him.





	1. "Blue" - Meeting Negan

The sun was shining on your face, the room was quiet well at least it was to you; in reality the bed was squeaking and moans and groans spread across the room as you were forced into the mattress. Sweat covered your body as well as the man on top of you. His massive weight was crushing you and you closed your eyes and continue to lay there sobbing as he thrusted on top of you, moaning out curse words. 

It had been a month since your mother had died, she told your step-father, Beau to take care of you and you don’t think she meant take care of you in the context that Beau had in mind. You were very beautiful and he had been taking care of you during the apocalypse, maybe you owned him this way? Your name is Blue, you are a light skinned black woman with blue eyes with dirty blonde hair almost gray sometimes. Beau calls you the model type, tall and skinny and that you should be lucky that he got you and not another man.

He sped up and you groaned in pain, as he shook and then fell on top of you sighing and laughing. You role over in the bed and try not to puke from the smell of him on you. “I swear little girl you are so much better than your mother I’ll tell you that right now” he smirked wiping sweat off his chest. “You disgust me” you mumble to yourself. “Come here and give daddy a kiss” Beau smiled poking your arm and you continue to look away. “Let go of me” you shout and pull your arm away running in the bathroom and crying.

“Hey!” Beau shouts coming over to the bathroom door and pounding on it and you quickly throw on your bra and panties and then your jeans. Beau is pounding hard at the door and you can feel him about to break it down, you throw on your shoes and finally break the window when it didn’t open from the numerous tugs and head out the window headfirst. “Open the goddamn door” Beau shouts again, this time the door opens and your top half is hanging out the window and your legs were still inside the room, which Beau then grabbed.

“Get your ass back in here girl or I swear I will kill you” Beau shouted pulling more of you back into the room and you slice your leg open and you then let out a loud scream/cry. “I wouldn’t have to do that if you had fucking listened to me” Beau shouts and you then pull one of your legs back and he kick him so hard in the face he goes flying back against the wall and he hits his head on the hard tub, causing him to blackout for a minute and throws off his balance, he stumbles after you as you limp down the road. 

“When I catch you I’m going to fucking kill you” Beau shouts and you turn around panting and try to move faster, blood spilling on the ground the more you moved. As you run down the road you see black trucks coming down the road and you limp toward them waving your arms. “Help! Help me please” you shout as one of the trucks comes to a stop and a man hops out of the truck, he was wearing a white t-shirt, with a black leather jacket, tight jeans and black combat boots and you limp over to him crying and shaking and falling in his arms.

“Hey now, what’s going on here Doll” the man asked holding you up, “Please help me. He raped me and he’s trying to kill me, he’s going to kill me” you protest in tears and fear. “Did he now” the man replies looking at Beau coming in your direction. “I’m gonna skin you alive girl! You just mind your business mister…” Beau said and the man in leather had already begun walking over to him and you watched on this man with a burnt face’s arm. “Listen mister, just let me take my daughter and I’ll leave you be” Beau asked and the man in leather pulled a barbed wired baseball bat from behind his leg.

He charged at the man and in one quick swing, blood went everywhere. Beau’s body dropped to the ground convulsing and then came another hit to the temple and his eye balls rolled down towards you and you jumped. “Nope” the man smiled bashing his brains into the ground until it was nothing but mashed brains on the pavement. The man laughed to himself turning around and dancing with his baseball bat, “Dwighty boy! Did you see that shit?! HA! Pick that shit up, I have... got! to frame those” he laughed pointing the bat at Beau’s eyeballs and then he made his way over to you as Dwight picked up the eyeballs.

“Well shit girl! I don’t know if it’s the heat or the fucking excitement from killing your daddy or whatever the fuck it is but looks to me like your eyes are fucking blue! Black girl with blue eyes and blonde fucking hair! how the fuck did that happen, come hon talk to me!” he shouted smiling hard as he helped you into the passenger side of the truck and the man with the burnt face headed in the back while the man in leather climbed in the driver’s seat and popped in a CD, “You know this band” he asked you and you look at him scared. 

“The Eagles, it’s Hotel…Hotel California” you reply and he pressed on the car horn and you jump hard, “Goddamn right it is. Winner! Winner! Chicken…goddamn dinner” he said slowly smiling and driving the truck right over Beau’s neck causing a big bump and his head rolled off and you watched it roll in the grass while the man sang the song’s lyrics in the background and you look at him scared. “Where ya takin’ me” you asked trembling from the fear of the man next to you and the coldness taking over your body.

“I’m takin’ ya to your new home” he laughed imitating your thick southern accent. “Where is that” you asked and he looks at you still singing, “That man behind you with the face that looks like a batch of overcooked lasagna burnt to a goddamn…crisp! is Dwight, he is one of my men. One of my top! Men” he shouted smiling at you and Dwight nodded to you. “And who are you” you ask, “Who are you” the man asked after you. “My name… my name is Blue” you stammered. “Blue!” The man shouted causing you to jump again. “Blue… I like that won’t find that shit on a keychain that’s for sure” he replied driving.

“So… who are you” you asked again, “I’m Negan” he replied holding out his bloody gloved hand and you slowly eased your hand into his, getting blood all over your hand. “Nice to meet you mister” you reply, “Did I say my goddamn name was mister?” He asked and you shook your head no. “What did I tell you my name was…” he asked and you shook. “Negan… Negan, mister” you stammer again. “Girl! You call me mister again and I swear I will introduce your little blue eyed ass to Lucille here…” he spoke and then you passed out and he looked confused.

“Goddamn… I was only joking… you could tell I was joking right” Negan asked turning to Dwight who nodded. Negan took another look at you and slowly chuckled driving through the sanctuary gate and he pressed on the horn and you woke up and sat all the way up in your seat scared. “Congratulations! You’re not fucking dead! I was only joking by the way… since you don’t know me yet you have to get used to my humor” Negan replied back. “What if I can’t get used to it” you ask, “Then I will introduce your little blue eyed ass to Lucille here” he replied and you just looked at him.

“See! You didn’t pass out… getting used to me already! Come on girl let’s get you fixed up. Can’t have you bleeding all over the goddamn place” he smiled helping you out the car. “Ow” you cry out into Negan’s neck, feeling hot all over. “Goddamn, girl your burning up” he said, “Fat Joseph! Get your ass over here and get this girl to the damn doc, she’s hot like the damn sun” Negan shouted and Fat Joseph ran over to you and stops by the sight of your appearance. 

“Hells the matter with you ain’t you never seen a black girl with blue eyes and goddamn blonde hair” Negan asks madly and Fat Joseph begins to stutter and Negan then smiles and leans back with you. “Of course you haven’t you fat bastard! I was talking about her fever not her face get your goddamn head out the gutter. Get Blue here to the Doc now” Negan commanded and Fat Joseph takes you inside the building.

“Please… please don’t hurt me” you cry out being dragged down a hallway, “I ain’t gonna hurt you, we don’t do that here” Fat Joseph replied dragging you in a room and putting you on an operating table and the Doc came in. “Alright, let me do my job please” he replied and Fat Joseph left the room and then everything went black. When you awoke you were laying in a bed white bed with Negan standing over you with an ice pack over your head, he has on just a white shirt with his tattoos exposed.

His black hair is slicked back and he has a bandaged wrapped around his arm and he smiled, “Well hello there” he grins sitting down next to you. “Hi” you say but nothing comes out so you clear your throat and try it again and this time it does. “You look much better than you did when you came in here” he said placing his bat against the bed. “I feel better, thank you” you reply back and he smiles. “Your… welcome” he says slowly giving you an amazed look. 

“Why did you help me” you ask, “I helped you because you look like you needed help and I. am…a man of mercy” he said rubbing your wet hair back. “Are you gon’ hurt me” you ask immediately and he shakes his head no slowly. “We don’t do that here, if we do then there is a price to pay and I’m not talking about money” he smiles and you take another look at his baseball bat. “Do they get that like Beau” you ask and Negan grabs Lucille and turns it so you can see every detail of the bat. “What? You mean Lucille here. Sure, they can get to meet her or they can get the iron” Negan smiled. 

“Lucille…” you smile rubbing the bullet stuck in her, “What’s funny” Negan asks sitting up. “Nothing. That was my mom’s name believe it or not” you smile. “What happened to her” Negan asks looking up at you, “She died a month ago...she was already dying of cancer when the apocalypse started and once we ran out of her pain medication she just slipped into a coma from the pain and I waited… and I waited… waited for her to wake up and she didn’t. Until one day she woke up and she was one of those things… I… I… I had to put her down myself because Beau insisted it would make me stronger” you cry hard huffing and puffing, face red and wet.

“He didn’t even cry when I shot her, he never loved her… he was always trying to touch me when she wasn’t around and now that she had died he was free to take whatever he wanted, he didn’t even wait until she was cold in the ground before he raped me. I was going to kill him that night with his gun but he slept so close to it all the time, then I thought about running away but where would I go? So I stayed and things only got worse he drank all the time and belittled her all the time. She was just one of those women who thought she could change the worst people and in the end she was the one who always got fucked over” you reply wiping your face.

“It’s funny you named her the baseball bat Lucille too, my mother and I loved baseball” you grinned rubbing the end of Lucille, I miss her so much” you reply sitting up and Negan leans closer to you. “I miss her and I would do anything to get her back” you cry into his neck and Negan hugs you and he rubs his hand on your hair and he kisses your forehead and then lets you sob into his neck while a tear rolls down his face that you don’t see. “That’s all over now… you’re home now” he says and you rest your head on his shoulder still holding on to him.


	2. How Could He Forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a kind gesture towards a stranger and tensions flare between you and Negan.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Goes the headboard against the wall, the room is hot and the fan above you is blowing your hair around. Your hands dig into something course and also firm, a series of loud moans and accelerated breathing fills the room. Your teeth damn near rip into your lip, his black eyes on your blue ones. Your sweaty thighs around the sides of his thighs, you roughly rock on top of him, nails digging into his chest causing him to grunt, hands go on your hips; gripping harder enough to leave prints in your skin once absent. 

You feel every inch of him inside you, feeling him stretch your walls as far as they will go. When his rough hands become to much on your small frame you rip them from you and pin them above his head. This gives his mouth excess to you perky breasts, his mouth quickly finds your nipple and he takes a quick nip at each one causing you to let out a strangled yelp. Suddenly as you sped up on top of him you see that clenching in his dark cold eyes, that trembling of his hands; you know what’s next so you speed up.

The headboard begins to cause the paint to chip from the dark blue walls, exposing a white underneath. You feel the warmth coming, and just as it begins to announce it’s full presence his hips buck and you feel it. Sound enters the room when his moans drag out loudly while you both shake and pant on one another. “Bet your… Bet your wives don’t fuck you like that” you pant laughing and rolling off his lap and rolling on your back both of you naked.

“Goddamn right they don’t. Holy…Holy… Goddamn you are something else” Negan grins kissing you with his trim rough beard that you love so much. “Are you going to get dressed or are you stay in my bed all day” you ask heading to the bathroom to shower. “I prefer to stay here and fuck…your goddamn brains out” he replies behind you, slipping his tongue into your mouth and you take all of him, giving him your tongue back to keep his company. “You know how much I love to fuck you right” you ask and that causes Negan to grin devilishly. “I do” he replies running his hands on your hips. 

“Well, I can’t fuck you all day today because I have to go on a run” you pout and Negan stops touching you. “Are you fucking serious… you’re going to do that fucking grunt work after I told you that you didn’t have to do it” Negan says madly watching you as you step into the shower to clean up. “I told you I wanted to, I get bored sitting around here” you replied lathering soap in your hair. “You have basically anything you want and you still get fucking bored? What do you want the fucking circus to come into town or some shit” he asked.

He was pissed off, simple things pissed him off; especially when you went against his kind gestures. “I’m going and that’s final” you reply rinsing off your body and grabbing your towel on the rack and drying off. “Is it” Negan asked following you into the bedroom, “It is” you reply back and you lotion your body and begin to get dressed. “I’ll be back later” you reply putting on your dark blue leather jacket over your black crop top and ripped dark blue jeans with a black and silver spiked belt around your waist, and with black combat boots.

You noticed he was biting his lip while watching you, “What” you asked slowly turning to look at him. “You know I can’t let you go out there by yourself… not looking like that” he says eying every part of your toned tall frame. “I go out like this everyday…” you smile. “I know. And it makes me so hard” he smiled heading in the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Negan and you rode in one of the trucks on the run, “War by: Edwin Starr” playing in the car as Negan runs over walkers causing you to laugh and sing with him. “Alexandria… where the hell is that” you ask reading the map from the glove box and Negan turns the car down the dirt road. After about 10 minutes down the road you reach Alexandria and the gate slowly opens and you gaze at the people glaring at you.

“Looks like we made it” you reply as you hop out the car. “Hold up! I got you… something” Negan replies coming around the car towards you and handing you a blue Louisville slugger, with lots of mini small razor blades stuck in it tied by barbed wire and you smile so hard. “Your very own little Lucille” he grins to you handing it to you. “Wow. Thank you…” you reply admiring the bat. “Alright, let’s not stand here all goddamn day being all lovey fucking dovey let’s go handle business!” He shouted walking off and you smile to yourself watching him walk away.

You follow behind him as a man in a jean shirt with matching blue jeans comes walking up to you and he looks pissed, “Rick! Look blue, it’s rick” Negan smiles coming up with Lucille. “Your shit is already at the gate just take it and go” Rick replied angry and Negan moves directly in his face. “Don’t! Be. Rude… Rick. There is a lady present..” Negan smiled moving aside so Rick could see you. Next came a black woman, she looked so angry but she was so beautiful, I liked her hair and her sense of fashion.

“Rick meet Blue, Blue meet Rick… Rick is basically my bitch… since him and his little friends and his cyclops of a son killed a bunch of my men! So I gathered all their sorry asses up and Lucille here bashed two of their members heads in until it was nothing but mashed potatoes” Negan smiled and they continued to look at you, they noticed you weren’t smiling like Negan was. “Blue! Here is a list of the guns that were missing when I last came here… go and find them with Rick here. And were not leaving until we find them” Negan replied and you nodded.

You walked off with Rick and kept looking back at Negan who was eying the black woman who never broke her glare at him, if looks could kill. You guys headed into this house and into the garage, “Where are the guns” you ask leaning against a deep freezer. “We need them to get what Negan wants… we can’t take on a bunch of walkers with just knives” Rick replied and you slam your bat onto the freezer. “Negan wants those guns, and he ain’t gon’ leave here without em” you reply. “Please… were not bad people. Were just trying to survive… we found an army base near here” Rick pleaded.

“We need guns to go in there, there’s a lot of walkers too many to fight with knives. Negan has taken all our weapons and we need the two guns to get him what he needs” Rick pleaded tears in his eyes and you look around and sigh, “Look. I’m gon’ to need those guns…” and Rick went to speak again but you cut him off. “I’m gon’ need those guns now… and I will drive back here tonight in the night and bring some guns for you and stuff. Only! If this is going to benefit Negan only…” you reply pointing little Lucille at him.

“It will. Thank you” Rick replied back and you nod and then he handed you the guns and you headed back outside. “Negan! I got them” you shout coming out the garage, “Well what do you know?! They were here the whole time… if I have to come back here and get back something you claimed you didn’t have in the first place! Then someone here is going to die… don’t test me Rick” Negan replied in Rick’s face who stood there and took it. “Say thank you” Negan replied and Rick glared at him and Negan got closer.

“I can’t hear you” Negan said his eyes black as tar and Rick continued to glare at him and you looked at Rick, why was he being such a fucking idiot? Tell the man what he wanted to hear before he…you thought to yourself and then Negan turned to you. “Blue, kill somebody” Negan said and a fat lady came walking up and you gripped little Lucille and you made a quick turn around and hit the fat lady with glasses right in the face, the razors hitting right under her eye.

“Stop! No” people began to shout as you continued to bash this woman’s head in blood going all over you, the woman’s face began to come apart like a fork splitting a pot pie, blood spilled everywhere. “Look! Look at my dirty girl, that’s it Blueberry make daddy proud!” Negan shouted proudly leaning. People began to cry and you stopped when there was nothing left to beat of the woman’s head. You panted looking around covered in blood and then turning to look at Negan who was smiling from ear to ear. “Now! Rick where the hell is my goddamn thank you” Negan shouted. 

You wipe your face but that only makes more blood spread across your face as you pant, “Oh… Blue I don’t think were done here…” Negan tells you and you exhale and grip your bat and then Rick jumps forward waving his hand, “Thank you! Thank you.” He says shaking and Negan chuckles lowly and he taps your shoulder and you release your grip on the bat. “Damn you let a woman die because you couldn’t open… your… goddamn! Mouth and say two little words” Negan shouted angry and then he smiled.

"Oh well, I did you a favor anyway. Looks like tubby here was eating you out of a house and home” Negan smiled poking the dead woman. “Goodbye everyone! Come on Blueberry” Negan replied walking towards the truck and you followed looking back at Rick. You hop in the passenger seat and then Negan climbs in the front seat smiling. “You. You impress the hell out of me, you know that” Negan grins and you turn to look at him just gloating. “Can you drive the fucking car please, Jesus your acting like you ain’t never seen me kill someone” you reply as the car starts up.

“I ain’t never seen you beat some bitches head in with little Lucille before, you made me proud…you’re a natural! Just. Like. Me” Negan replied eying you, and you grin back at him. Negan popped in, “Sympathy For the Devil by The Rolling Stones” and you drove to the sanctuary. When you arrived inside the sanctuary you arrived at your bedroom door which was right across from Negan’s and you saw him trying to unlock his door and you crept over to him.

Your hands slid into his jeans, massaging his length and he stopped and threw his head back just grinning. “Oh blueberry… you know I can’t fuck you right now” Negan sighs. “Why not” you ask still massaging him, “Because it’s my honeymoon night with Amber” Negan replied and you retract your hands from him. “You married her” you asked upset, “She wanted to be my wife… who am I to deny her of her main request” Negan replied wrapping his hands around your waist. “You should deny her because she’s a fucking bitch that’s why. You should deny her! Because she used to pick on me all the fucking time and she’s a spoiled rotten whore who doesn’t want to do any real fucking work around here so she figured… hm… why don’t I just fuck the leader so I can sit on my ass” you go off causing Negan’s eyes to turn black.

“You should?! You should… your telling me what the fuck to do now?! I am the boss around here and your not telling me shit! If I want to fuck that spoiled whore than I will… you just need to grow the fuck up and remember your place” Negan shouted and you instantly backed up, kneeling to him. “Understood…” you reply going into your room, hiding the pissed off expression on your face and you got cleaned up and headed out your room again. You listen to the sound of Negan fucking Amber inside his room and you roll your eyes and headed outside to one of the cars. 

You throw the bag of guns in the back of the truck and you head to Alexandria in the middle of the night, “Fucking asshole! Fucking dickhead… talk to me that way over that slut” you shout to yourself. After about 30 minutes you make it to Alexandria and the gate opens for you and you drive in. “What the fuck was that shit about earlier” you shouted getting out the truck with the guns. “You killed one of us” a woman wearing a hat said. 

“Because Rick here wouldn’t just thank Negan, you don’t have to mean it just say it for his pleasure who gives a fuck if you hate him” you reply. “Easy for you to say” the hatted girl replied, “It isn’t easy for me… I am risking my life out here for you people who I don’t even know! Every second I am out here, is another day of torture I could get! Your welcome” you shout dropping the bag of guns and Rick grabs your arm and you go to fight him and he tells you to relax. 

“We appreciate what your doing… Olivia is the woman whom you killed and she was family to us and we have lost a lot of family lately” Rick said. “It wasn’t personal” you say slowly, “This is Michonne, next to her is Rosita” Rick replied. “Whose the boy with the eye patch, the one Negan called cyclops” you ask, “That’s my son, Carl” Rick replied, “Whatever happened earlier I just want to say that I am sorry to have killed that woman. It wasn’t personal…” you reply and Michonne steps forward. 

“Thank you” she says and you stop walking and turn to her and you nod and then head to the truck and head to the sanctuary. Meanwhile Negan kisses Amber deeply while looking at your door, “I had a great time Husband” Amber grins. “I… had a great time with you. Too” Negan smiles kissing Amber again and pulling at her skirt and she snatches it and giggles. As Negan watches her disappear down the hallway he starts to head over to your door, he knocks and no answer. “Blue!” He called out again and still no answer, he was out in the hall in some PJ pants and he was shirtless. 

He opens your door and see’s the dark empty room and he looks around, “Dwighty boy!” Negan shouts and Dwight comes out of his room. “Sir” Dwight says, “Where the fuck is blue? she ain’t in her room” Negan asks. “I don’t know” Dwight replies and then they hear the sound of a truck pulling in the gate and Negan heads outside. “Where the hell have you been” Negan asks coming over to you by the truck. “I took a drive… I got bored” you reply walking up the stairs with Negan trailing behind you. “You got bored?! You got fucking Bored?!” Negan shouted and you turned around.

“Yeah! Yeah! I got bored so I took a drive, what’s wrong with that” you ask back but in a higher tone. “So what is wrong! Is your burning up fuel for no goddamn reason…” Negan begins to go off and you smile and nod. “I’m burning up fuel” you laugh to yourself. “Yeah you are, do you think that shit is easy to come by” Negan asks as he gets closer to your face. “I will walk next time how bout that?!” You shout back in tears and you cover your mouth and walk inside the building. “What the fuck is wrong with you?! What are you a little girl… you gonna cry. You gonna cry, Jesus Christ I raised you better than that!” Negan shouts.

“I CAN’T CRY ON THE DAY THAT I LOST MY MOTHER?!” You scream in tears, “I CAN’T CRY BECAUSE I MISS HER?! I CAN’T CRY BECAUSE I GOT LOST MY INNOCENCE THE VERY SAME DAY” you scream panting, tears soaking your face. “You know you can be really nice sometimes and other times you can be a real asshole” you cry running to your room and slamming the door and crying on the floor. He listened to you cry through the door and Negan sighed slipping down on the floor, you two were back to back only thing keeping you apart was the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, You decide to take a break from Negan... But don't think Negan's gonna take that lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> In chapter two, we get to see the new Blue whose been under Negan's roof as a savior for the past two years. Now you are 21.


End file.
